Agridulce Amanecer
by Sweet-Yui
Summary: Los últimos sucesos por los que está pasando Shibusen, pueden dar como resultado a una cansada y abrumada Maka al comenzar de cada día, ¿Y si Soul sin saberlo, podría cambiar eso? Aunque sea por una sola mañana… Primer Fic que escribo   …


_**¡Ohayo! *Emocionada* Bien, soy nueva en estos lares, e igualmente es el primer fanfic que hago x3, así que espero me den una oportunidad ^^ y que no sean muy duras conmigo u.u ya que es mi primer intento. Aunque siendo sincera, al subir este cortito fic, es la primera vez que entro por la PC a fanfiction n.ñ desde hace tiempo suelo entrar aquí y leer por medio de mi celular, y eh admirado la manera de escribir de todas ustedes n.n por eso fue que me animé a inscribirme e ingeniármelas para escribir este humilde y sencillo 'One-Shot'…**_

_**Declaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino al grandísimo y brillante Atsushi Ohkubo. (El cual alguna vez en el pasado creí que era mujer **_**e.e**_** Desde aquí… Gomenasai sempai **_**u.u**_**)**_

_**Y bien esperando que su respuesta sea afirmativa, lo cual cruzo los dedos que si, les dejo leer:**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Agridulce Amanecer**

**Maka POV**

Desperté como en cualquier otra mañana, inmersa en mi sueño y sin ánimos de pisar el frío y helado suelo con mis pies descalzos antes de ponerme las pantuflas. El molestoso despertador no dejaba de sonar con su tic-tic. Entreabrí mis ojos para mirarlo con rencor. Hasta, con la poca consciencia que tenía, pude ver un rostro burlón en éste. Aunque parezca una chica responsable y decidida, como toda persona odiaba esta clase de momentos.

Bufé antes de apagar el molestoso tic-tic, sentarme por completo en la cama y mirar el piso bajo mis pies descalzos. Bostecé pesadamente antes de sobarme ambos ojos con mis manos.

Al fin logré poner fuerza de voluntad y apoyándome con mis brazos en la cama, me puse de pie, para proseguir con el resto de cosas que suelo hacer al comenzar cada día. Pero, hoy, si bien hoy haría lo que suelo hacer cada día, no me siento como cualquier otro de esos días. Y aunque suene extraño, aún no estoy segura del porque tengo este extraño desgano y aburrimiento.

Supongo que se debe a los problemas que mi grupo y todo Shibusen tuvo y tiene que enfrentar últimamente, la locura por todas partes y que aún se esparce, la desconocida ubicación de Medusa… Chrona, hasta del mismo Kishin, y aún más importante el rescate que se estuvo planificando estos últimos días para rescatar a Kid del libro del que me mencionaron Liz y Patty.

Suspiré mientras terminaba de lavarme la cara. Ya estaba lista y aseada, con mi uniforme nuevo que daba a entender que formaba parte de Spartoi, solo faltaba amarrar mi cabello en mis dos usuales coletas, ya me haría cargo de ellas después.

Con pasos pesados me dirigí hacia la cocina, para preparar cualquier desayuno que se fácil de hacer, tenía huevo, harina, leche y azúcar a la mano, así que pensé en hacer unos simples y rápidos HotKakes, enseguida hice la mezcla y la vertí en la sartén que estaba sobre la estufa ya prendida.

Luego enfoqué mi atención en hacer dos vasos de jugo de naranja, para mí y para mi compañero, – que seguro aún sigue roncando en su habitación – Soul.

Miré el reloj aún con esos ojos aburridos que traía desde ya al comenzar el día. Aún era temprano para comenzar con la dura batalla de despertar a Soul, si Blair aún no se había encargado de hacer esta tarea de una manera más rápida…

Refunfuñe al pensar en eso.

Con los HotKakes ya servidos en dos platos divididos en números iguales, pero sin aún verter en ellos la miel de Maffle, me encaminé hasta la habitación de mi arma. Toqué la puerta dos veces, sin mostrar mí desanimo en cada tocada.

― …

No hubo respuesta, suspiré, no me molesté en tocar otra vez y abrí la puerta sin sigilo alguno, esperando encontrar una de esas escenas matutinas a las que ya me había acostumbrado.

― Soul… ― Mi tono de voz denotó la molestia que sentía y con mis ojos cerrados y mi seño levemente fruncido entre a la pieza.

Abrí mis párpados para encontrarme con Soul recostado tranquilamente en su cama dándome la espalda, sin nadie encima suyo, no pude evitar sentirme un tanto aliviada de no tener que estallar en ira una vez más el día de hoy. Al menos por hoy él se salvaría de un Maka-Chop matutino.

Me acerqué a Soul, escuchando los leves ronquidos que soltaba al respirar, al llegar a su cama apoyé mis brazos en ésta, para asegurarme del estado en el que se encontraba mi compañero. En efecto, el vago, aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente con una expresión relajada en su rostro, mientras yo soy la que a diario tiene que encargarse en los deberes matutinos. Me sentí más enojada… pero luego involuntariamente sonreí ante esto, burlándome de mi misma… volví mi atención al rostro de mi compañero, pacífico y tranquilo, contrario a la que suele tener en el transcurso del día.

Me incorporé y estiré mi brazo hasta aquel rostro pasivo, hice a un lado algunos mechones de cabello albino que tenía sobre sus ojos plácidamente cerrados. Y entonces me di cuenta que en mi rostro se posaba una sonrisa, y mis ojos ya no denotaban aburrimiento ni amargura. No le di más importancia de lo debido, y seguí contemplando el rostro de mi arma, mi compañero. Pude haber seguido todo el día así pero se hacía tarde para ya ir a Shibusen, y antes de ingeniármelas para despertarlo escuché un gruñido por parte de él. Y seguidamente pude ver el abrir lento y perezoso de sus ojos.

― ¿Maka?

Amplié la sonrisa que traía.

― Buenos días. Al parecer dormiste bien.

―…No fue la gran cosa ― Dicho esto, soltó un breve bostezo.

Dio medio vuelta en su cama y sujetando las sábanas se cubrió aún más con ellas.

― ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir durmiendo? ― Dije estirando ambos brazos hacia las sábanas que lo cubrían, y enseguida comenzar a removerlo de un lado a otro.

―…― Solo un ronquido _forzado_, nada más eso ¿Es que intenta hacerme enojar?

Suspiré internamente para no volver a mi pésimo estado anterior, e intente que la sonrisa de mi cara permanezca por un rato más. Me acerqué un poco más a él, para susurrarle.

― Soul, hoy hay HotKakes con miel de Maffle

Él sólo giró su cabeza levemente y me miró con aquellos orbes rubí.

― ¿Por qué me parece que estás con más ánimos de los que deberías estar? ― Sonó apenas como un susurro.

― ¿Así parece?

― Bueno normalmente como al segundo intento ya incrustas violentamente en mi cabeza una de esas enciclopedias gigantes que sacas de quien-sabe-donde ― Dijo levantándose al fin lentamente, hasta quedar sentado en medio de su cama.

Con sus cabellos alborotados, una mirada dormilona tratando de parecer burlona – lo cual ignoré – trató de esbozar una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas, pero como apenas se acababa de despertar, solo fue más que un intento, admito que se veía _adorable_.

― Y tú que nunca aprendes ― Dije siguiendo su juego.

Ambos soltamos una pequeña risita hasta que nos invadió un corto silencio.

―… ― Me miró extrañado por unos segundos, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco incómoda ― ¿Nuevo 'look'?

― ¿Uh? ― Dirigí mi atención a mi cabello que me caía por la espalda, recientemente en ese momento noté que lo había tenido suelto hasta ahora ― Oh, te refieres a esto, aún no me lo ato así que―

― Te ves más… lin- Te ves mejor así ― Me interrumpió por lo bajo y secamente, pronunciando con dificultad lo último.

¿Eh?

Como reflejo subí mi mirada, hasta encontrarme con éste sobándose la nuca y evadiendo mi mirada, viendo hacia un lado.

Bueno, es natural, no es algo que alguien como él diría, pero…

Pude sentir un inevitable sonrojo en mis mejillas por ese cumplido, pero en mi cabeza de inmediato las preguntas y dudas saltaban de un lugar a otro.

¿Qué es lo que realmente quiso decir? Rápidamente mi cerebro generó esa pregunta, y en busca de una respuesta, procesó la más fácil y cercana: Me veo horrible con las coletas.

El enrojecimiento que tenía en las mejillas, ya no fueron por vergüenza ni por el hecho de que por primera vez él me haya dicho algo así, sino, por la ira que de repente me invadió. En un movimiento fugaz, tomé uno de los escasos libros que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, y lo último que vi antes de darle uno de mis Maka-Chops, fue su mirada asustada, luego de eso, el paisaje de él tirado en el piso adolorido, por mi reciente golpe.

― Pero… ¿Qué…? ― Fue lo único que lo oí decir, mientras se sujetaba con las manos su cabeza cabizbaja de dolor.

Con mi seño fruncido le dirigí la palabra por última vez antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

― ¡Levántate de una buena vez de allí! ¡Vago inútil!

Cerré la puerta con la notable furia que sentía, para después quedarme parada en frente de ésta. Con los ojos cerrados, y las cejas fruncidas las mejillas aún sonrojadas, por su culpa.

― Es un idiota.

Sin más me dirigí nuevamente al comedor, y sea como sea que le caigan a Soul me sujeté el cabello en dos partes iguales (*) a regañadientes. Y con Soul aún ausente me senté en una de las sillas, para llevar a mi boca una cucharada de miel de Maffle y un pedazo de HotKake, me relamí los labios ante ese dulce sabor.

Pero aunque lo parezca ya no estaba tan desanimada ni aburrida como al empezar este día. Soul puede ser un completo idiota, pero es el idiota al que quiero, quizá hasta más que un compañero, o amigo. Solo él puede desde quitarme el malhumor irremediable, para luego invadirme con una furia, por ahora, remediable.

Y allí, en el comedor esperando la llegada de mi compañero, esbocé una sonrisa, una de las que solo Soul puede quitarme.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

_**(*) No se dejen llevar por la perspectiva de Maka, a Soul le encantan sus coletas solo que no supo expresarse bien **_**u.u**_**, ¿O fue que Maka no entendió el mensaje? xD**_

_**¿Y bien? Me costó una tarde de mis vacaciones hacerlo, y espero que al menos a una personita le haya gustado **_**n.n**

_**Ah y por cierto, Uhmm…. Me gustaría saber que tanto me va como escritora novata así que… un review junto con una crítica constructiva u algún consejo para mejorar, nunca está de más… =)**_

_**Well… sin saber que más poner aquí me despido, Ja ne! **_** :D**

_**Escuchando "What 'bout my Star" de May'n y Nakajima Megumi**_

_**¿Review? ¿Please?**_


End file.
